История Habitica 2013-2014
Эта страница является хронологией истории Habitica с 2013 по 2014 г. Большие праздники, Мировые боссы и Апрельский день дураков! Читайте историю здесь! Другие разделы хронологии см. на других страницах истории Habitica: * История Habitica 2015-2016 Примечание: эта страница предназначена для быстрого чтения. Если вы ищете более подробные записи, загляните на страницы What's New (Что нового). Значения символов �� - Новый квест �� - Праздник �� - Большой праздник ☀ - Потрясающие обновления! �� - Сюжетная линия Мирового босса �� - Предмет(ы) ограниченного/сезонного выпуска! �� - Мобильное обновление! �� - Специальное сообщение Бэйли! Начало ☀Много нового☀ 3 марта 2013 г., 20 марта 2013 г., 21 марта 2013 г. Начало бурного путешествия. Множество разработанных систем дизайна аватара, настройки учётной записи, и многое другое! 27 марта 2013 г. * Большая модернизация системы трофеев Май 2013 г. * Введена основная система отдыха в гостинице! * Введены неигровые персонажи! * Введено снаряжение спонсора Kickstarter! * Введены чаты! * Введены серии! * Внедрены теги * Механика смерти изменилась на аналогичную механику, как и нынешняя * "Жетоны" переименованы на "Самоцветы" * Введены достижения! * Первый опрос, позволяющий получить достижение "Помог в развитии Habitica". 3 июня 2013 г. * Введены гильдии! 18 августа 2013 г. ''�� * Вышли мобильные приложения для iOS и Android. Переписать! (середина августа)☀ Сообщение от Бэйли: Привет, мои любимые жители Habitica! У меня для вас есть парочка замечательных новостей! У вас когда-нибудь проваливалась привычка? (Шутка). Ну, мы переписали сайт с нуля, чтобы победить критические ошибки раз и навсегда. Если вы не видели меня некоторое время (из-за ошибки на старом сайте), то обязательно догоните меня в правой части экрана для пропущенных новостей. ''19 октября 2013 г. * Введены пользовательские цвета кожи! * Новое мобильное обновление 0.0.10 * Продавайте не нужные трофеи торговцу Александру! 22 октября 2013 г. ''�� �� * КОШЕЛЕК ИЛИ ЖИЗНЬ! Это Хэллоуин. * Неигровые персонажи переодеваются в хэллоуинские костюмы. * Ограниченный выпуск Жуткого комплекта цветов кожи! ''1 ноября 2013 г. ''☀ * Введены испытания! ''8 ноября 2013 г. ''☀ * Введены награды за вклад! ''27 ноября 2013 г. ''�� ☀ * День благодарения! Неигровые персонажи переодеваются по этому случаю! * Чат улучшен! Добавлены Markdown, Emoji и @-теги! * Реализована сортировка команды! * Большая часть Habitica Вики улучшена! ''7 декабря 2013 г. ''☀ * Введены скакуны! * Введена еда! * Введены седла! В начало страницы После системы класса...☀ ''16 декабрь 2013 г. * Введены классы! Теперь игроки могут быть воином, волшебником (позже переименованным в Мага), целителем или разбойником. * Введено классовое снаряжение * Введены костюмы * Введен новый более широкий выбор настроек аватара В начало страницы Зима 2013 г. 20 декабря 2013 г. ''�� ☀ �� * Зимняя страна чудес (событие), первый большой праздник! * Неигровые персонажи переодеваются. * Ограниченный выпуск Holiday Hair-Colors! * Доступны снежки, первый предмет перевоплощения. ''25 декабря 2013 г. �� ☀ �� * Введены квесты и боссы! * Выпущен первый квест - Санта Зверолов! 31 декабря 2013 г. ''�� ☀ * Новый год! Выпущены Абсурдные праздничные шляпы! * Введён шар возрождения. Он становится доступным, когда вы достигаете 50 уровня, Ultimate Gear или BeastMaster (условия отличаются от нынешних)! * Введены списки! * Теперь Markdown и Emoji можно использовать в названиях задач. ''6 января 2014 г. ''�� ☀ �� * Классовое снаряжение ограниченного выпуска зимы 2013-2014! Укротитель йети, разбойник на лыжах, леденцовый маг и целитель снежинок! * Добавлена возможность лайкать сообщения в чате! * Зал героев и Зал покровителей! Теперь вы можете увидеть список всех жителей Habitica, которые помогают сделать Habitica лучше! ''25 январь 2014 г. �� * Выпущен новый квест босса - Огненный грифон! 27 января 2014 г. * Новое достижение: Прекрасный день! 30 января 2014 г. �� * День рождения HabitRPG! * Доступен Абсурдный праздничный костюм! * Из задач выпадают торты! * Каждый получает достижение «Вечеринка дня рождения Habitica» 1 февраля 2014 г. �� * Давайте победим Вайса! Доступны первые 3 части босса с легендарным снаряжением «Посох дракона Стивена Уэбера»! 7'' февраля 2014 г. ☀ * Радужный цвет волос доступен для покупки! * Молот победителя критических багов доступен для кузнецов! * Введены таинственные предметы для подписчиков! ''12 февраля 2014 г. ☀ * Введена панель инструментов! 13 февраля 2014 г. �� * С днем святого Валентина! * Введены Валентинки! * Уведомления чата вернулись! 18 февраля 2014 г. '' * Начался перевод! Пользуйтесь HabiticaRPG на вашем родном языке! ''2 марта 2014 г. �� * Выпущен новый квест питомца - Еж-монстр! 18 марта 2014 г. * Теперь квесты питомцев выдают по 3 яйца, а также они будут открывать яйца для покупки на рынке! * Выпущен Нетрадиционный набор брони для WonderCon. В начало страницы Весна 2014 г. 22 марта 2014 г. �� ☀ �� * Наступила Весенняя веселуха! * Введены головные уборы! * Классовое снаряжение ограниченного выпуска весны 2014! Скрытная киса, Могучий кролик, Волшебная мышь и Любящий щенок! * Выпущен новый квест питомца - Олень-призрак! 1 апреля 2014 г. �� �� * Показать/скрыть сообщение Бэйли "Эй, ребята! Я Миссис Морковка, Красная морковка, и я ваш новый диктор в HabitRPG! Я рада сказать, что мы выпустили несколько важных обновлений, которые, мы уверены, значительно повысят пользовательский опыт. Обязательно нажмите кнопочку ниже, чтобы насладиться нашей полной гарантией, и это вовсе не произвольно. Короче говоря, мы были обеспокоены тем, что ролевая тема фэнтези становится несколько преувеличенной, поэтому мы решили единогласно взять приложение в другом, более питательном направлении. Ведь говорящие овощи НИКОГДА не стареют." 3 апреля 2014 г. �� * Ограниченный выпуск набора цветов волос доступен! 6 апреля 2014 г. �� * Великая охота за яйцами! Новый квест доступен на рынке. 30 апреля 2014 г. �� * Обновление мобильного приложения! Обновленный фреймворк и прочее! 14 мая 2014 г. �� * Выпущен новый квест питомца - Крысиный король! * Ограничение уровня увеличено до 100! 5 июня 2014 г. �� * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию Мирового босса "Бум! Таинственное землетрясение потрясло Habitica! К счастью, никто не пострадал, и не было никакого реального ущерба, но наши ученые сбиты с толку. "Мы даже не в сейсмической зоне", - услышала леди Lemoness, бормоча через огромный том. "С тех пор землетрясения не было.... но нет, это невозможно." Ну, если Lemoness так говорит, это должно быть правдой! Похоже, это была ложная тревога." 10 июня 2014 г. �� �� * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию Мирового босса "Помните странное землетрясение, которое мы недавно пережили? Ну, это, вероятно, не связано никак, но Habiticans недавно заметил какие-то загадочные черные манускрипты разбросанные вдоль пляжей. Lemoness с радостью сообщает, что они нацарапаны древним языком, и что она усердно работает над их расшифровкой." *Выпущен новый квест питомца - Зов Ктулху! В начало страницы Лето 2014 г. ''14 июня 2014 г.'' ☀ �� *Введены фоны! * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса Summer Mystery Update: "It's been a while since we've seen Lemoness around - she's been a bit scarce since she started trying to decipher those ancient Dailies. We just stopped by her hut to check on her and found her..... missing? It looked like she'd taken her armor-enchanting crochet hook, but little else. There was a single scrawled note on the table: "I think I've translated it!!!! If I'm right, this is going to be QUITE the summer. Verifying claims - be back soon!!!" The only other thing on the table was an ancient map... with the corner ripped off." ''21 июня 2014 г.'' �� �� * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса Summer Mystery Update: "Lady Lemoness has returned at last! She startled beach-goers by charging up out of the waves and onto the shore, shouting "I found it!!! I found it!!! Oh, I just KNEW that citing it as impossible would make it a narrative probability!" Wait - found what?" * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса Summer Splash Event: The Lost City Of Dilatory! " Dilatory was a lovely island city of ancient Habitica. It was a prosperous place, but as the wealth of the city grew, the inHabitants grew lazy and procrastinated on their Dailies and To-Dos... until the combined weight of their dark red tasks triggered a massive earthquake that sunk the city. Legends say that all of the inHabitants were transformed into sea creatures. The location of this city was lost to time... until now!" *Снаряжение ограниченного выпуска лета! Изумрудный Русалколдун, Рифовый Морской Целитель, Коварный пират и Дерзкий головорез! *Неигровые персонажи нарядились в честь Летнего всплеска! * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса But what caused the Earthquake? "Only one piece of the mystery remains unsolved - what caused the second earthquake that unearthed the ancient Dailies? After all, the earthquake that destroyed Dilatory was caused by a build up of undone Dailies and To-Dos, wasn't it? But *we've* all been doing our tasks..." ''25 июня 2014 г.'' �� �� *Обновление мобильного приложения! Исправление ошибок, кнопочное меню, персонализация аватара, и многое другое! * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса Dilatory Update: "It's great to see Habiticans having fun exploring the ruins! There's just one small thing Lemoness wants us to avoid. She's noticed a lot of Habiticans trying to explore the fallen palace of the other side of the dark crevasse. She really doesn't feel that the crevasse is safe, so please don't swim so close. Other than that, enjoy your explorations!" ''30 июня 2014 г.'' �� * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса Dilatory Update: "PLEASE! Habiticans, stop exploring the dark crevasse!!! Lemoness is really getting worried. There have been.... reports. Reports of something big. Reports of something terrifying. Reports of mysterious aftershocks, growing in intensity. Besides, exploring the dark and dangerous crevasse has become a source of procrastination. Let's get back to work, people!" ''1 июля 2014 г.'' �� * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса WORLD BOSS: The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory! "We should have heeded the warnings. Dark shining eyes. Ancient scales. Massive jaws, and flashing teeth. We've awoken something horrifying from the crevasse: **the Dread Drag'on of Dilatory!** Screaming Habiticans fled in all directions when it reared out of the sea, its terrifyingly long neck extending hundreds of feet out of the water as it shattered windows with its searing roar. "This must be what dragged Dilatory down!" yells Lemoness. "It wasn't the weight of the neglected tasks - the Dark Red Dailies just attracted its attention!" "It's surging with magical energy!" @Baconsaur cries. "To have lived this long, it must be able to heal itself! How can we defeat it?" Why, the same way we defeat all beasts - with productivity! Quickly, Habitica, band together and strike through your tasks, and all of us will battle this monster together. (There's no need to abandon previous quests - we believe in your ability to double-strike!) It won't attack us individually, but the more Dailies we skip, the closer we get to triggering its Neglect Strike - and I don't like the way it's eyeing the Tavern...." ''9 июля 2014 г.'' �� �� *Счастливого дня скачек! Все жители Habitica получили морского конька в яйце! *Новый квест питомца: Морской конек! Сразитесь с Морским жеребцом, чтобы заработать несколько яиц морского конька! ''12 июля 2014 г.'' �� * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса Wow, What's Going On?! "You may have noticed some strange things happening - extra gold? Drag'on defeated? No quest damage? Turns out the Dread Drag'on of Dilatory was harder to handle than we expected, and wreaked havoc on us last night by unexpectedly completing due to a glitch, throwing off party quest damage, and granting all of its rewards early! *shakes fist at terrible beast* The Drag’on is now back in the battle (read about how to fight it here), and the Mantis Shrimp pet/mount were removed until it is defeated for good. We are so sorry about the confusion! If you don’t want the 900 XP and 90 Gold, you can delete it using Settings > Site >Fix Character Values. You can also keep it as an apology from the devs for all the confusion! Do whatever is most motivating for you :) It will be granted again when the Drag'on is truly vanquished. The Drag’on also caused some glitches with party boss damage, but they should be repaired now. Now let's fight this monster for real." ''16 июля 2014 г.'' �� �� *Обновление мобильного приложения! Питомцев теперь можно кормить на ходу! * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса Neglect Strike! "The Dread Drag'on's Rage Bar has filled, and it has unleashed its Neglect Strike, leading to a new look for the Tavern! As a reminder, the Drag'on's rage will NEVER hurt any users or interfere with their ability to be productive, so the chat and inn are still functional. Even so... poor Daniel! All users are automatically damaging the Drag'on with their tasks. There is nothing bad that can happen to you or your account by being in this fight!" * Показать/скрыть сообщение от Бэйли Dread Drag'on Prize Change: Food Reward! "We've received a lot of feedback due to the weekend's confusion, and it seems that awarding GP and XP for defeating the world boss significantly unbalanced the game for newer players. Based on your feedback, XP and GP will no longer be awarded. Instead, players will receive an assortment of food! The Mantis Shrimps will still be awarded. If you were looking forward to receiving the 900XP and 90 GP upon completion of the battle, feel free to award it to yourself using Settings > Site > Fix Character Values when the battle is done! Thank you for bearing with us through the confusion. We love you guys." ''2 августа 201''4 �� * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса Dread Drag'on Defeated! Prizes: Mantis Shrimp Pet, Mantis Shrimp Mount, Food, and Badge! "We've done it! With a final last roar, the Dread Drag'on collapses and swims far, far away. Crowds of cheering Habiticans line the shores! We've helped Daniel rebuild his Tavern. But what's this? THE CITIZENS RETURN! Now that the Drag'on has fled, thousands of sparkling colors are ascending through the sea. It is a rainbow swarm of Mantis Shrimp... and among them, hundreds of merpeople! "We are the lost citizens of Dilatory!" explains their leader, Manta. "When Dilatory sank, the Mantis Shrimp that lived in these waters used a spell to transform us into merpeople so that we could survive. But in its rage, the Dread Drag'on trapped us all in the dark crevasse. We have been imprisoned there for hundreds of years - but now at last we are free to rebuild our city!" "As a thank you," says his friend @Ottl, "Please accept this Mantis Shrimp pet and Mantis Shrimp mount, this feast, and our eternal gratitude!"" ''4 августа 2014 г.'' �� *Обновление мобильного приложения: Редактирование списков и исправление ошибок! ''12 августа 2014 г.'' �� *Новый квест на снаряжение: Атака Муторного Квеста! Часть 1 автоматически выпадает всем игрокам уровня 15 и выше. ''19 августа 2014 г.'' �� �� ☀ *Помогите! Гарпия! Новые квест питомца: победите эту гарпию, похожую на попугая! *Обновление мобильного приложения! Фоны и гильдии теперь доступны в мобильном приложении! *Новое: темы со звуковыми эффектами! Выпущена тема Бармена Даниэля! ''26 августа 2014 г.'' ☀ *Теги можно сортировать! *Для задач добавлена кнопка "Переместить наверх"! ''17 сентября 2014 г.'' �� ☀ *Новый квест питомца: Петушиное буйство! Победите эту грязную птицу. *Реализована сортировка членов команды! В начало страницы Осень 2014 г. ''22 сентября 2014 г.'' �� �� *Начался Осенний фестиваль 2014! *Снаряжение ограниченного выпуска осени 2014! Ведь-маг, Монстр науки, Вампир-убийца или Мумифицированный доктор! ''1 октября 2014 г.'' ☀ �� �� *Seasonal Edition Hair Colors! Pumpkin, Midnight, Candy Corn, Ghost White, Zombie, and Halloween. *Seasonal Edition Skins! Ogre, Skeleton, Pumpkin, Candy Corn, Reptile, and Dread Shade. *Теперь вы можете выпускать на волю своих питомцев и скакунов! ''3 октября 2014 г.'' �� �� *Зловещие искры доступны до 31 октября! ''15 октября 2014 г.'' �� ☀ �� *Новый квест питомца: Ледяной Арахнид! *Серые ежедневные дела теперь можно скрыть! *Списки можно сортировать! *Обновление мобильного приложения! Теперь вы можете видеть предметы Осеннего фестиваля, получать уведомления о выпадении трофеев, и смотреть пиксель-арт боссов, с которыми сражаетесь! ''23 октября 2014 г.'' �� *Новое на уровне 60: Recidivate Quest Line ! Win some legendary armor by defeating the wicked Necromancer! ''27 октября 2014 г.'' ☀ *Выпущены Правила сообщества! *Больше самоцветов для участников! Прошлым участникам в награду выдается разница между старой и новой системой. ''12 ноября 2014 г.'' �� *Новая квестовая линия снаряжения: Золотой рыцарь! Автоматически выпадает на уровне 40. ''13 ноября 2014 г.'' �� ☀ *Players can now automatically share their avatar and public profile to social media! *Реализовано приглашение в команду через электронную почту! *Новый мини-квест: Василист! Выдается после того, как вы пригласите кого-нибудь в команду, и он примет приглашение! *На панель инструментов добавлена вкладка "Данные"! ''18 ноября 2014 г.'' �� *Новый квест питомца: Сова-полуночник! Прогоните эту сову-полуночника! ''25 ноября 2014 г.'' ☀ *Введены личные сообщения! ''26 ноября 2014 г.'' �� *Счастливого дня Благодарения! Неигровые персонажи нарядились в честь праздника! *Индейка — питомец и скакун! Жители Habitica, у которых уже есть Индейка питомец, получают Индейку скакуна! ''1 декабря 2014 г. *Отключение сайта на большую часть дня из-за проблем с DNSimple. ''3 декабря 2014 г. ☀ *Реализована возможность дарить подписку и самоцветы! *Добавлены мистические песочные часы! *Больше плюшек для постоянных подписчиков! ''9 декабря 2014 г.'' �� �� *Новый квест питомца: Победите Морозного пингвина, чтобы получить несколько прикольных наград! * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса Lemoness enters the Tavern with worrying news from the far north of Habitica. "Nobody's heard from the Stoïkalm Steppes for over a week," she says. "It's hard to imagine anything troubling the citizens there, since it's such a placid part of the continent... But just in case, maybe I should pay a visit." Sounds like a good plan to us! ''17 декабря 2014 г.'' �� �� ☀ *Обновление приложения для Android! Самоцветы теперь можно покупать прямо в приложении! *Введена сезонная лавка! Она ещё закрыта, но ходят слухи, что вскоре она откроется... * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса Lemoness bursts into the Tavern, shaking icicles off her hat. "The Stoïkalm Steppes are completely abandoned!" she says, gulping the cup of tea that Daniel the Barkeep offers her. "No people milling about, no mounts and pets playing in the snow - and when I tried to fly closer, my dragon spooked and refused to land!" A cloaked figure in the corner steps into the fire light - SabreCat, a powerful adventurer from the north. "The Stoïkalm Steppes are the last home of many animals that have long since gone extinct elsewhere," he says. "The stoic Stoïkalmers would never flee their lands unless something was threatening their pets and mounts!" He turns to Lemoness. "I can speak the language of the northern beasts. I'll try to contact the roaming sabertooth prides to see if they know what happened." As he lopes off into the distance, a cold wind begins to blow. В начало страницы Зима 2014 г. ''21 декабря 2014 г.'' �� �� �� *Начинается Зимняя страна чудес! *Классовое снаряжение ограниченного выпуска зимы 2014-2015! Успокаивающий Конькобежец, Маг с севера, Пряничный воин или Ледяной Дрэйк! *Wintery Seasonal Edition Hair Colors! Holly Green, Winter Star, Snowy, Peppermint, Aurora, or Festive. *Неигровые персонажи нарядились! ''25 декабря 2014 г.'' ☀ �� *Сезонная лавка открывается в первый раз! Классовое снаряжение прошлого года доступно за самоцветы, а также два зимних квеста, Санта Зверолов и Найти детеныша. *Реализована возможность помечать сообщения в чате! * Показать/скрыть сюжетную линию мирового босса SabreCat's news is dire. "Most of my sabertooth friends have been impossible to reach, but one thing is clear: the prides have been disappearing from the Steppes. There are also reports that something drove the mammoths to early migration and disturbed the hibernation of the terrible lizards." He wraps his cloak around himself as another blast of frigid wind roars through the streets. An icy winter gale has been blowing from the north, rattling the window panes and setting the pets and mounts to trembling and howling. "I've never seen anything like it!" says Matt the Beast Master. "Something is terrifying all my animals - even the cacti, who are normally so mighty and brave! For something to frighten a cactus..." He shakes his head. The stress level in Habitica is mounting. ''31 декабря 2014 г.'' �� �� *В честь Нового года в колонке "Награды" можно бесплатно получить Праздничные шляпы! Жители Habitica, которые в прошлом году получили Шляпы праздника абсурда, получают Глупые шляпы для вечеринок! *Новогодние открытки! Доступны для покупки только до 1 января! *Запаситесь снежками в сезонной лавке до 31 января! Бросьте их в участников команды для захватывающего эффекта! В начало страницы en:Habitica History 2013-2014 Категория:Сообщество Категория:Мировые события Категория:Новости Категория:Непереведенный контент